Sweet 5986 ver
by Authorjelek
Summary: "Kalau Haru bodoh—" /Setting: Gokudera's birthday/5986 fic/RnR?


**Sweet**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! © Amano Akira

.

PART 2 **–5986–**

"_Kalau Haru bodoh—"_

.

.

.

Tanggal 9 September.

Hari lahir dari orang yang sangat familiar bagi kita—Gokudera Hayato. Sayangnya, sang badai sendiri tidak menyadari hari yang seharusnya istimewa baginya.

Tapi inilah letak keberuntungan bagi rencana langit Vongola kesepuluh. Ia mengajak Gokudera untuk janjian dengannya –sebenarnya sekalian merayakan ulang tahun Gokudera. Tentunya, tanpa basa-basi dan penjelasan lebih lanjut, badai yang menganggap dirinya tangan kanan Tsuna itu langsung mengiyakan ajakan Tsuna.

.

"_Juudaime_! Maaf terlambat!" ujar Gokudera sambil melambaikan tangannya saat memasuki taman ria. Terlihat Tsuna sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang masuk taman ria melirik ke arah Gokudera sambil tersenyum.

"H-Hahi? G-Gokudera_-san_ ikut?"

Eh.

Suara Haru? Benar. Ternyata, bukan hanya Tsuna yang berdiri menunggu Gokudera di dekat gerbang. Dan ternyata, ini bukan janjian pribadi antara Tsuna dan tangan kanannya.

"_J-Juudaime_? A-Ada mereka?"

Gokudera menunjuk dua orang gadis yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Tsuna. Jujur saja—ia kecewa kalau harus berjalan bersama 2 gadis menyebalkan ini. Tunggu, Kyoko, pacar Tsuna, menyebalkan? Mungkin saja di mata Gokudera, karena baginya (hampir) semua orang menyebalkan.

"Ah, iya Gokudera-kun. Awalnya aku mengajak Yamamoto juga tapi dia tak bisa datang. J-Jadi…. Gokudera-kun, lebih baik ini dianggap _double date _saja,"

PEESH.

Terlihat jelas warna merah di muka Gokudera—bersamaan dengan 3 orang yang lain.

Jelas saja, _double date _Tsuna bilang? Itu kan artinya kencan—memang Gokudera mau berpasangan dengan siapa? Ah, Gokudera dengan Tsuna lalu Haru dengan Kyoko? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Lagi pula 2 pasangan sesama jenis seperti itu menjijikan. Lupakan saja.

"B-Baiklah, selama itu kata-kata _Juudaime_!" kata Gokudera (yang sebenarnya agak terpaksa) sambil mengalihkan wajahnya—menghindari tatapan _juudaime_ ke arahnya.

"T-Tsuna_-san_? Apa tidak salah? Ini tidak mungkin _double date_ kan? Kalau Tsuna_-san_ bersama Kyoko_-chan_, masa Haru dengan Gokudera_-san_?" tanya pihak wanita, Haru, dengan tidak percaya.

"Che. Jangan menentang _Juudaime,_ gadis bodoh!_"_

"Jangan sok melarang Haru! Kalau Gokudera_-san _maunya pasangan dengan Haru, jujur aja! Kalau Haru sih, malas berpasangan dengan Gokudera_-san _yang menyebalkan!"

Baiklah. Simpang empat di pelipis Gokudera mulai terlihat.

"Kuh! Siapa juga yang mau berpasangan dengan gadis bodoh sepertimu?"

Kali ini, gantian Haru yang mengeluarkan simpang empat pada pelipisnya.

"Haru bukan gadis bodoh! Haru seorang gadis pintar dan baik!" protes yang disindir.

"Hanya gadis bodohlah yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya pintar,"

"Enak saja! Haru benar-benar pintar, kok!"

Dan mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka...

...

"Ah, ke wahana apa dulu, ya?" tanya Tsuna pada 3 pengikut(?)nya tersebut.

"Ayo ke _roller coaster_, Tsuna-san!"

"Iya, _Juudaime! _Ayo ke _roller coaster_!" Gokudera juga. Alau ke wahana menegangkan pasti semangat.

"Tsu-kun..." tampaknya Kyoko membisikkan sesuatu pada Tsuna. Tsuna memasang tampang setuju setelah itu.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Aku dan Kyoko-_chan _akan mengunjungi wahana teh poci saja." Tsuna menggandeng tangan Kyoko, berposisi segera pergi ke wahana yang disebutnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengikuti _Juudaime_—"

"Kau dan Haru kan sesama ingin naik _roller coaster_, kenapa kalian tidak berdua saja?"

Krik.

Gokudera kaget dengan ucapan bosnya. Memang dia mau menemani gadis bodoh seperti Haru? Tapi, ia berani menolak permintaan Tsuna? Itu lebih tidak mungkin.

"... B-Baiklah kalau _Juudaime _yang meminta..." intonasi Gokudera menunjukkan rasa keterpaksaan dalam hatinya. Lalu Tsuna dan Kyoko meninggalkan mereka. Berdua.

Syuu~

Silir-silir angin melewati suasana krik dari mereka berdua.

"Che. Gadis bodoh, ayo pergi..."

Akhirnya ajakan Gokudera berhasil memutus keheningan di tengah keramaian tersebut. Dengan acuh mereka bergandengan tangan layaknya seorang sahabat anak-anak—dan saat-saat remaja begini lebih sering disebut—ehm—berpacaran. Hey, hey, tunggu. Sejak kapan Gokudera berani menyentuh tangan seorang gadis seperti ini?

"Gokudera-_san_, Haru bisa jalan sendiri! Tak perlu menarik Haru seperti ini!" protes Haru lagi. Ia tentu saja malu; hal; ini dapat menimbulkan orang lain berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau terlalu lamban, gadis bodoh!"

Tetapi tangan Gokudera menggenggam tangan Haru erat—walaupun kelihatannya masih enggan. Mungkin Gokudera ingin segera menaiki wahana _roller coaster _yang ia dambakan.

Haru—sebenarnya—ingin mengajukan penolakan lagi, namun kata-katanya tertahan oleh sikap Gokudera, perlakuan Gokudera sekarang; menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Kami pesan dua tiket," ucap Gokudera.

"Baiklah." Penjual tiket memberikan dua lembar tiketuntuk Gokudera dan Haru. "Jumlahnya XX yen."

Haru segera mengambil uang dari dompetnya—

—tapi tangan Gokudera memegang tangan Haru. Menghentikan aktivitas Haru yang baru saja ingin membayar tiket itu.

"Gokudera-_san_ apa-apaan sih? !"

"Diam, gadis bodoh. Ada saatnya gadis harus mengalah," ucap Gokudera. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas bermata uang yen dari dompetnya.

"Nufufufu, pasangan anak muda yang manis—"

DOR.

Oh—lihat wajah mereka berdua. Gokudera dan Haru tersipu kali ini, membuat wajah mereka mengeluarkan semburat-semburat merah yang makin menebal.

—Tapi, tawa penjaga tiket barusan cukup abnormal bukan? Rasanya familiar pula. Oke, abaikan.

"Sudahlah, gadis bodoh. Naiklah!"

"Iya, iya, Gokudera-_san_! Bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lembut pada seorang gadis? Haru heran, kata Tsuna-_san, _kau memiliki banyak penggemar wanita di sekolahmu!"

Itu karena dia berwajah uke menggiurkan dan tampan, haru. Satu lagi, poin menggiurkan dari sifat _tsundere_-nya. Tunggu—kenapa jadi saya yang menjelaskan jawaban ke Haru? Abaikan kalau begitu.

Gokudera meraih tangan Haru—membantunya naik ke _roller coaster_.

"Terima kasih, Gokudera-_san_."

Mereka berdua memasang sabuk pengaman lalu—mulai.

.

"KYAAA!"

.

"Jangan remas pakaianku, gadis bodoh! Pakaianku jadi ksut, nih!"

.

"Haru sedang ketakutan, tahu!"

.

Selesai.

Bukan, bukan ceritanya. Ekstrim sekali ceritanya kalau diputus pada bagian itu? Yang selesai: wahananya.

_Roller coaster_ cukup mengisi waktu mereka—walaupun hanya sekitar 5 menit. Setelah mereka keluar, terlihat Tsuna dan Kyoko. Sepertinya tadi menunggu mereka.

"Bagaimana, Haru-_chan_?" tanya Kyoko yang sudah memasang senyum lembut.

"Maksudmu apa, Kyoko-_chan_?"

"Bukan apa-apa, deh."

...

Dan mereka menikmati beragam wahana di taman ria, sampai matahari mulai tenggelam di arah barat.

"Semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri dengan naik bianglala?" usul Kyoko.

"Manis sekali! Haru sangat ingin menaiki bianglala dengan romantis pada petang yang indah!"

"Che—berhentilah berharap, gadis bodoh. _Juudaime _sudah menjadi kekasih Sasagawa—"

"Nufufu,"

Tiba-tiba ada tawa abnormal yang menghiasi suasana panas mereka.

"Penjual tiket yang tadi?" Gokudera menoleh. Ia dapat melihat sosok makhluk—manusia—berambut biru (yang tentu saja bukan dalam wujud buah-buahan yang kita kenal). Si pelaku tawa aneh sedang menyamar—mungkin.

"Kalau ada 2 pasangan, 1 tiket gratis, loh~ Nufufu." Ucap sang penjual tiket.

Kyoko tersenyum manis—ah, mungkin kali ini cocok disebut menyeringai ala Kyoko—mendengar tawaran penjual tiket. Sepertinya ia memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal—atau memang keberuntungan memihaknya?—agar Gokudera dan Haru menghabiskan waktu pada hari spesial Gokudera ini berdua.

"Paslah kalau begitu. Gokudera-_kun_, kau bersama Haru lagi, ya?" ujar Tsuna. Sepertinya Tsuna juga ikut rencana Kyoko—atau malah ini adalah rencana Tsuna?—.

Gokudera hanya dapat mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan _Juudaime_, sedangkan Haru terpaksa mengiyakan karena semua sudah sepakat.

Lalu mereka merasakan 'kejutan' pada wahana yang terakhir mereka kunjungi.

.

Gokudera duduk berhadapan—namun iris mereka masing-masing menatap arah yang berlawanan. Tsuna dan Kyoko yang berada satu gerbong di atas mereka memerhatikan suasana canggung mereka berdua. Mungkin karena saking kesalnya untuk satu gerbong—atau justru kebalikannya? Karena mereka terlalu gugup, bibir mereka kaku untuk berbicara sesama lain.

Dan pada akhirnya, Gokudera yang memulai pembicaraan, "Oi, gadis bodoh. Tumben kau tidak cerewet."

Dor.

Kena. Emos Haru melunjak—pasti akan terjadi perang lidah di antara mereka berdua, lagi.

"Haru tidak cerewet! Dan Haru bukan gadis bodoh!" gertak Haru. Lawan bicaranya mengacungkan kata-katanya, menekankan pendiriannya.

"Che. Kau hanya gadis bodoh yang mengaku-ngaku pintar,"

"Gokudera-_san_! Sudah Haru bilang, Haru tidak bodoh! Kalau Haru bodoh—"

.

Bianglala naik satu kali.

"—pasti—"

.

Bianglala naik sekali lagi.

.

"—melupakan—"

.

Hampir di puncak. Bianglala masih terus naik.

.

"—ulang tahun Gokudera-_san_!"

.

GREK.

Berhenti, bianglalanya. Di puncak. Inilah titik romansa yang paling tinggi yang para gadis dambakan. Gemerlap cahaya dari kota terlihat jelas. Indah.

...

Gokudera terbelalak. Bukan karena keindahan malam di taman ria ini—melainkan ucapanHaru barusan. Setelah berkelahi sebanyak itu, Haru... mengingatulang tahunnya? Bukannya itu sama sekali tidak penting bagi Haru? Bahkan Gokudera sendiri melupakan hal itu.

"... H-Haru membawakan hadiah untuk Gokudera-_san,_"

Haru mengeluarkan sebuah kado dari tasnya, namun hanya disambut dengan lirikan kecil Gokudera.

"Che. Kau tidak perlu memberikanku kado seperti itu—" Gokudera menepis tangan Haru, membuat kado yang ingin diberikan pada Gokudera terjatuh.

"—aku bisa mengenangmu tanpa henti, nanti."

Semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajah mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya menundukkan kepala di tengah keheningan.

"... Gemerlap malam yang indah, ya—" Gokudera berusaha memecah keheningan (lagi).

"—kata orang, ini suasana yang betul-betul romantis." Haru melanjutkan. Ah—Haru, mungkin suasana ini kurang tepat untuk menyatakannya. Sedang canggung begini malah bilang begitu—tambah canggung, loh. Yah, itu sih perkiraan penulis, tapi—

—Cup.

Gokudera mengecup pelan—dan singkat—dahi Haru. Membuat wajah Haru seketika merah padam.

"H-Hahi? ! G-Gokudera-_san_? Ini kan ulang tahun Gokudera-_san_, kenapa Haru yang diberi hadiah?"

"D-Diam, gadis bodoh," Gokudera memalingkan muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam, "Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih!"

Dan keduanya sudah pada posisi wajah kemerahan dan panas.

.

"Gokudera-_kun_! Kejutan! Aku sengaja mengajakmu ke taman ria untuk bersenang-senang!" ucap Tsuna. Ia tersenyum lebar—lega, sepertinya.

"... T-Terima kasih sudah mengingat ulang tahunku, _Juudaime_..." Gokudera berlebihan seperti basa. Ia menangis haru kali ini.

"Gokudera-_san_, ini." Kyoko memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Gokudera. "Hadiah dari kami berdua." Gokudera membukanya, kotak tersebut berisi kalung berliontin tengkorak—kesukaan Gokudera.

"Terima kasih _Juudaime_, Sasagawa!" Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya sebanyak mungkin sampai seseorang memanggil—

"Gokudera-_san_, maaf Haru sampai lupa. Selamat ulang tahun!" ucap Haru. Masih tersis rona merah di wajahnya—namun ia menahan rasa malunya.

"Untuk apa mengucapkannya dua kali, gadis bo—Haru." Balas Gokudera—yang tiba-tiba menghindari tatapan Haru.

Tapi, tidak salah? Gokudera tidak menyebut Haru 'gadis bodoh' lagi. Sang Don Vongola Decimo yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ini didedikasikan untuk penggemar **5986** di Indonesia—sekaligus menambah fic dalam fandom pair tersebut sebagai seorang fan.

Awalnya pengen buat ultah Gokudera—tapi gak sempet(?) ngetik (berhubung ceritanya udh selesai ditulis sejak September lalu). Saya tebak, ini typo-nya lumayan banyak.

Berhubung pas sekalian, selamat natal bagi yang merayakan! :)


End file.
